1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to toothpaste holder apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved toothpaste dispenser apparatus wherein the same is arranged for the selective expressing of toothpaste from a toothpaste tube in a sanitary and convenient manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Toothpaste dispensers of the prior art to manually empty and dispense toothpaste relative to a deformable tube are typically available, but have heretofore proven to be unsatisfactory in their containment and nature of expressing toothpaste. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,301,945 to Dworkin sets forth a toothpaste tube holder wherein the holder supports a toothpaste tube in a projecting relationship relative to the holder itself permitting unnecessary contact with the toothpaste tube once mounted to the holder structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,700 to Guthrie sets forth a dispenser for toothpaste utilizing a slotted axle to receive a toothpaste tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,954,205 to Williams sets forth a toothpaste dispenser, wherein the toothpaste dispenser mounts the toothpaste tube in a suspended orientation relative to the dispenser structure.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved toothpaste dispenser apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.